


GO (work in progress)

by Wonderlicious



Category: Lords Mobile (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlicious/pseuds/Wonderlicious
Summary: Suggestions and corrections welcomed





	GO (work in progress)

In the middle of a large lake, on top of hill sat a large, magnificent castle surrounded by a lush forest. At the base of the mountain was a town bustling with life. Torches began to light throughout as the sky became a pink and purple hue that peaked through the break in towers of the castle. Upon entering the castle, armed royal guards stood at the ready very twenty or so feet down a long corridor lined with red velvet runners; banners hung from the ceiling baring the royal coat of arms and guild seal. Torches were lit all along the walls so that those in attendance could easily make their way through. After walking up a grand staircase with golden scrolled spindles the guests were greeted by more guards who would then open two grand doors to reveal the ball room.

Small groups had gathered together and started to chatter amongst themselves. Jet sat upon his blue velvet upholstered chair that was adorned in gold with the royal coat of arms displayed prominently behind it. Prince Couch stood at his fathers side, his hand placed on his shoulder. They watched as their guests conversed, looking for any of them that may be worthy of the princes hand in marriage. Suddenly, a young maiden, hair as light as a golden field of wheat, lips as red as a rose, eyes that were brighter blue than a cloudless, sunny day. She strode ever so lightly down the stairs, her light pink ball gown hugging her thin frame.


End file.
